fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shaira the LittleCub/Communication with the Users
Well, I've written this blog about some behaviour and ideas for making this wiki a peaceful place. I guess I should start with rules to follow on threads and comments: *Do not swear or swear cleanly (everyone knows that, I was just reminding you people) **I think not swearing AT ALL is better since this wiki is kiddie... and we might be talking to an underaged kid without knowing. *Do not insult anyone, do not do something that may cause conflicts. **Do not insult someone's religion or nationality or race or language or... well... you understood what I mean. Basic word: DO NOT BE A RACIST. **Do not disrespect a person's thoughts or opinions. **Don't criticise someone only because you hate him/her. *Don't overreact for something. *Do not behave like a selfish. It might not be rude always, but it's always annoying. *Better not to send code letters, since everyone does not coding and, again, it's annoying. *Avoid using capital letters in the beginning of ALL the words. because it will be difficult for YOU to type like that and, again, it's annoying and people don't take people who write like that seriously. **Check this blog for details. *if an admin sends you a message because he/she has complaint about your edits, think twice before replying. *Be AS JOLLY AS YOU CAN to make this wiki a fun site for users and a useful site for the people who wants information regarding Flipline Games. **And although I've talked a lot for communication, and said that the more fun the better, I also want to share an interesting squence, "'A'ny 'B'ody 'C'an 'D'o 'E'diting 'F'airly!", "Fairly" means fair age (13+), fair information (related to the wiki and only necessary ones), fair words (no cursing, okay?). So remember, be careful while editing since there is an "F" after the "E"! **And yeah, another thing to share, remember this line when you feel BORED of editing only, "If contributing pages make you bored, go to the Off-topic and Fun Board!" **Understood? You should not only edit but also enjoy doing it! :) There are some things to say about chat too: *Do not come to chat and stay quite for a long time (except if you are AFK after telling us). You might get kicked for that. **Sometimes, people just enter the chat to see what people are talking about, they keep the tab on and just watch other people's chat. Don't do that, since some peole feel uneasy to chat in that way and, again, it's annoying. *No inappropriate word on chat (this rule does not apply in private chat, if both of the users chatting privately have no problem with it, then it's fine. But actions will be taken if one of the private chatters get furious with it.) *Since many users are underage (any guarantee there is none?) and we don't know most of their ages, we might wind up teaching a kid some curse words without knowing by saying a swear word or giving an inappropriate link (or swearing cleanly). Be VERY ALERT about it. *To ChatMods only* Do not abuse your power. If we hear that you are doing that, your ChatMod status will be taken back and you might get blocked, depending on the severity of your action. *To Admins only* Please think twice before giving someone a ChatMod status. Check the user's edits, communications and behaviour before making him/her a Mod. That's all I wanted to say. Admins can update this page by adding new rule WHENEVER you want, but please don't remove any. Thanks for reading. :) Category:Blog posts